


Accidental Daddies

by theywhowritesmut, TransBoyWonder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, CG/L, Civil War (Marvel), Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Infantilism, Little Space, Marvel References, Marvel Universe, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, Penetration, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Superfamily (Marvel), Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theywhowritesmut/pseuds/theywhowritesmut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Post-Civil WarAfter months Tony finally reaches out to Steve in a time of need. The only thing, is Tony has a secret he's never shared with the Captain. While caring for their little scientist Natasha, Steve, and Bucky will learn that not everything is as it seems, and sometimes the most unusual families make the best ones.Contains themes of CG/L, daddy/mommy kinks, and fetishes.





	1. Surprises and Popsicles

In the months after Tony received Steve’s letter, he focused himself into the team. Depending on work to keep him busy, and his mind away from the captain’s words. The downside of being good at multitasking, is that your mind is able to be in more than one place at a time. Which meant that every hour, minute, and second that has passed since Tony’s eyes burned the letter into his brain, he wondered about the blue soldier. 

It was something he’d never admit too, especially to the team. Who despite the tense waters, still asked every so often if he’d heard anything. He always said no, which was true. It had been radio silence, not even a blip of the six feet of beautiful blonde annoyance. Another thing the team didn’t know, was that Tony kept that letter tucked into the pocket of his jacket, and read it whenever he was alone. His fingers tracing over the flowing scrawl of apology that he did not want to accept.

“Jarvis, start the bath in my room, have it ready for me by the time I get up there.” 

“With the usual arrangements sir?” The AI’s British accent asked.

Tony paused, reminding himself that Jarvis didn’t judge him. That Pepper was no longer here, that there was no longer a need to hide this part of himself.

“Yes..make it smell nice. Vanilla.”

 

Staring at the palms of his hands he noted the callused edges, the strength in the fingers, how they carried out his meticulous work for him. Not the hands of a child, but of a man capable of many things. This is what scared Tony the most, is what he would do with his hands one day. What he had already done, the lives he had affected. He couldn’t understand why Rogers didn’t get that. Why he had to give him something that would only be a sore reminder of where the ex-captain wasn’t.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pink, blue, and green bubbles overflowed the giant bathtub. Vanilla, cinnamon, and nutmeg scented milk bath steamed the room into relaxation. A sad Tony sat in the bath, making his toy boat crash and sink after being struck down by the Hulk. The bath just couldn’t make him feel happy, feel loved. He just felt how incredibly alone he truly was.

Standing up out of the bath, a shivering Tony stepped onto the bath mat. Grabbing his towel he started to walk out and slipped on the slick tile. In slow motion he saw the inevitable about to happen. The edge of the bathtub hit his head, the sound vibrated through his ears. Skull aching closing his eyes even hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve felt the brush of cool air ruffle his hair, his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket. Salty air filled his nose when his phone rang.

“I need you..I’m at my house, please come..I-I called everyone else, and no one answered” A soft trembling voice whispered. It took a moment for the soldier to recognize the speaker.

“Tony, what’s going on, are you okay?” There were muffled noises from the other side of the phone, and then stifled sobs.

“I’ll be there in an hour, don’t go anywhere.”

 

Steve would never admit it to anyone, but he occasionally checked on the CEO of Stark Industries. He couldn’t help caring for the man, wondering how he was. Especially after the battle they fought against one another. He would never forget that moment he looked at the metal masking his friend, how he left him behind even though he felt he was doing what he had too. 

Though he had meant it, he never thought Stark would reach out. Stark didn’t reach out to anyone when he needed help, he liked to suffer alone. Try to fix things himself, and he certainly never let anyone hear him cry. Least of all Steve Rogers, betrayal of his trust and friendship.

With that thought, Steve accelerated down the highway on his motorcycle. Whatever Tony needed him for, it was important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Stark?! Stark where are you?” The blonde rushed through the living room, looking through each room for his friend.

Jarvis spoke up helping him out, “He is in the bathroom in his room, up the stairs and to the right Mr. Rogers.”

“Thank you, Jarvis!” Steve called as he took the stairs three at a time.

Rushing into the room, Steve was slightly surprised by the room. A few stuffed animals were thrown about, and the bed was of disarray which was completely unlike Stark. In his surprise he heard the sound of soft crying coming from the bathroom, and he followed the noise. Sucking in a breath at a Tony curled up on the floor, just a towel on him clutching his head. 

Walking over Steve laid a gentle hand on Stark’s shoulder, “I’m here, what happened, what can I do?”

A tear streaked face met his, the brunette’s bottom lip trembling, “I-I fell, and I hurt and I-I missed you SO MUCH-” The injured man broke into wracking sobs, a confession he wasn’t prepared to admit, yet unable to stop himself from saying being so far regressed . 

Without thinking the soldier slid Tony into his arms, holding him. Muttering soothing word and rocking back and forth with the shuddering man. As Steve held him he glanced around the bathroom, noticing his surroundings. The bath with deflated multicolour bubbles, bath toys set on the rim on the bathtub, the towel covering tony decorated in blue stars.

Smoothing the older man’s hair, Steve realized what he needed to be in that moment. With all that had happened, he only hoped Tony would let him help.

“You’re safe now, you’re safe. I’m here, there we go. No more tears, I got you.” He slowly started lifting Tony till he was sitting on his own. 

“I know whatever it is hurts, can I take a look at it?” The sniffling man shook his head no with wide eyes.

“I promise I won’t touch it, I just want to look, okay?” Slowly he removed his hand from his head, and Steve could tell he had a good sized lump.

“Oh Stark, oh that must hurt so much. Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you. I’m not going anywhere.” Steve knew that he shouldn’t be able to talk to the CEO this way, but he had a feeling he knew how vulnerable he was in this moment, and he was not going to risk doing more damage by being insensitive. 

Steve grabbed the towel and slowly wrapped it over his shoulders. Tony was now naked on the floor, however the billionaire playboy continued to cower in terror. So Cap continued by scooping the man up. The bearded boy whimpered as his head hurt more than his pride.

 

“Tony I need to get you in some pants, then we need to go to the hospital.”

“No hosp..hosp..it..al” Tony sounded out the word and Steve wondered just how hard the man had hit his head.

“Okay Tony, we won’t go to the hospital..but someone’s gotta check out your head.”

“Auntie Natasha!” Steve nodded, he was definitely in the twilight zone. 

“Auntie? Oh, ok.” Taking out his flip phone he tried to figure out how the buttons worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

About 10 minutes later the red haired russian woman came in with a paler complexion than usual. Opening the door herself and running into the Stark enterprise mansion.

“TONY?!” Natasha ran into the house. 

“He’s in the living room” a voice yelled from upstairs. When she entered the room she saw Tony, a grown man sitting on the floor naked sucking on a popsicle. Steve was flipping pancakes while cooking eggs. He seemed to ignore the weirdness of the situation for a moment. Looking up at his friend.

“I couldn’t get him into pants…”

“Tony! It’s not even breakfast time yet.” Steve’s jaw went slack.

“You knew about this?” Black widow rounded the furniture and sat down next to Tony.

“Can you please go and get him something to wear, jesus, Steve! How could you - where did this lump on his head come from?”

“He fell, in the shower. Wait, you think I did that?” Cap walked to grab a blanket and threw it to her. Catching it without looking, she wrapped it around Tony and kissed his forehead.

“We are gonna make it better, okay sweetie? Tony just nodded sticking a calloused thumb into his mouth and sucking happily. 

 

“Natasha, I would never-” She shook her head to tell him this wasn’t the important issue right now.

“I need some ice, we really should get him to a doctor. He could have internal bleeding.”

“NO DOC! WANT MORE POPSICLES! And- and- and Captain ‘Merica make pancakes!” Natasha let out a heavy sigh, knowing she couldn’t reason with him.

“He obviously isn’t in that much pain, he just bruised them.”

“Oh I’m sorry Steve, I didn’t realize you were a doctor!” The SHIELD agent spit out. She started to stalk towards the kitchen where a scared soldier stood.

“Woah, woah, don’t get all angry at me, now. He called me, remember?” Steve backed up to the edge of the counter, hands up as if to protect himself. 

“Only because I couldn’t get to the phone in time!” Their argument grew, this idea seemed to enrage Black Widow, the thought that she had let Stark down.

“Yeah why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“I was doing some shopping……” 

Suddenly the sound of a door bursting open echoed up to them, they all three whipped their heads. Just as Natasha was about to run to go find who it was, a disheveled bucky slid around the corner. He was panting, and took in the situation. Straightening his posture he tried to figure out what to say.

“Um, you said, it was important.”

Cap nodded, “I need you to check his head, make sure he’s okay. I know you’re not a doctor, but you have dealt with worse in the field.”

Bucky seemed very unsure and awkward as Tony was naked sucking on his thumb, Natasha watched him ready to pounce at any moment, and Steve didn’t exactly gave me a heads up on the situation.

Nodding he slowly approached him, kneeling down. Reaching over he went to feel the massive bruise when Tony let out a shriek. Bucky jerked back, slightly terrified and very confused.

Natasha rushed over and sat behind Tony, “It’s okay love, hush now. Bucky is just going to make sure your owie is going to be okay, you can do it moya kroshka. I’ll be right here the whole time.”

With a little more coaxing he finally let Bucky examine his head and with a little squirming, and an attempted chomp of the winter soldier’s mechanical arm, the soldier declared that Tony had a mild concussion.

“He should probably be carefully monitored for the next few days.” 

“Ucky tried steal Cap’an Merica.” Tiny Tony said with an intense glare.

“I-no uh- I-”

“Don’t deny it, I say you kissy him!” The black haired temporary doctor blanched.

“BREAKFAST TIME!” The captain shouted, and Bucky took that as his que and looked at Tony a little scared.

“Mr. Stark, may I bring you to the table?” Tony scrunched his face deep in thought.

“Okay, Ucky…..but no bright ideas, my Steve!” The winter soldier nodded and picked him up. Natasha went about getting plates and grabbed a sippy cup from the dishwasher, putting some orange juice inside. 

Steve served some eggs and pancakes, Bucky unconsciously started to bounce on his heels to comfort the little scientist. 

Tony seemed to like this because he giggled, his feet skimming the carpeted floor. Bucky was big and strong enough to carry him but the man was still..well a man.

“Bucky, Tony, why don’t you have a seat.” Steve made busy work of cutting some fruit in the kitchen. Natasha came over to the table putting a bib that had dinosaurs on it around his neck. 

“So, where do I put him?” The six foot man felt awkward with his long limbs around the man who supposedly hated him.

“He sits on your lap and I’ll feed him.” Natasha sat and took pancakes to start cutting. Bucky looked down at the grown man’s penis. Staring and then raising his eyes at Natasha.

“I don’t know how...I don’t think I can-”

“Bucky, please.” Steve said, he sat down with a bowl of fruit. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Bucky holding onto Tony as the red haired woman fed him breakfast. Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of them. It felt so new and yet like something he had been missing.

“Am I the only one who-” Bucky started, but the two of them glared at him. 

After breakfast, Tony was dressed and then sat down in front of a children’s show as the dishes were done in the kitchen with the ‘adults.’

“His head is bruised and I think he may have a concussion..which must be why he is acting like a toddler...right Romanov?” The woman glared once again at Bucky.

“No, this is...Well a normal thing for Tony.” The three of them looked over at the tiny adult who seemed to not notice their conversation.

“So...He’s done this before?” Steve seemed so intrigued. 

“Yes, it’s been harder for him...well”

“Well?”

“Since you left, he’s been moody and reluctant to let anyone come over. Which is why I didn’t see he called. I didn’t think he’d want to play again.”

“PLAY?!” Shh’d by the two Bucky lowered his voice. “This is not play, Tony isn’t actually well…”

“He’s not sick, there’s nothing wrong with him. He’s just coping with life….”

Steve nodded deep in thought.

“What do we do next?”

“SEND HIM TO THE LOONEY BIN IS WHAT WE DO NEXT-” 

“SHHHHHH” 

“Barnes, if this is too weird for you then by all means, leave.” Natasha said with a hint of venom in her voice.

He didn’t leave, he looked over at Steve waiting for the next command. A soldier never leaves a man behind. Steve just looked at Natasha.

“He needs to be cleaned up from breakfast, he’s all sticky. I’m gonna give him a bath, you two do whatever..it is you need to do.”

“You can’t pick him up by yourself” Barnes added in.

“I’ll do it, you go.” Steve seemed to be mapping a plan in his head.

“No.”

“Dammit Bucky, get out already, it’s obvious this freaks you out just go.” Natasha spat. Bucky just shook his head.

“Auntie Natash-a?” They both looked over at the tiny voice on the carpet.

“I gotta go potty….”

moya kroshka - Russian for "my little one"  
This is my first story, so please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!


	2. A Caregiver's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things for these four 'teammates' start to heat up, and will Tony want the two soldiers to stay despite the fault between them?

Bucky and Steve seemed unsure what this meant, they were still new to this. However, it wasn’t the first time Natasha had dealt with the dilemma of Tony’s confliction over potty time. If she was right, Steve hadn’t known to put him in a diaper, so she beckoned him along quickly to mend the scenario.

With Romanov and the tiny tot gone for the moment, Bucky’s full of questions silence filled the air.

“It’s different,” Steve muttered, “but with all that we’ve seen I think finding a way to cope..This isn’t the worst way to go about it.”

The dark haired soldier still seemed at a loss for words.

“I know, but it’s Tony.. I- I can’t help feeling a connection to him. I think as unsure with it all as we are, I have a feeling if we spend much longer with him it will only grow. Which, might sound like a bad thing, but for some reason it just feels the opposite.”

“You have the right to leave here, and I still uphold my vow of protecting you.. I don’t want you to leave, but I think if you give him a chance...You might see just how amazing he is,” the blue eyed man brought his piercing gaze up to meet Bucky’s, “and I think he’ll like you as much as I do.”

The sound of quiet ‘whirring’ perked his ears, and suddenly Steve was brought up to Bucky’s chest. Feeling the cool metal around his waist, and very aware of the man’s lips in front of him.

Trying to get a grip on himself, he let out a slightly shaky breath, meeting his best friend’s gaze.

“If you think you’re going to get rid of me that easily, than you’ll need to reflect on our past. I’m with you until the end of the line, pal” The brunette flicked his gaze to Steve’s lips with a needy look, and leaned forward to kiss him.

There were many things that the captain had dealt with. Wars, enemies, friends passing… but something he never found himself able to prepare for, was James “Bucky” Barnes.

“I TOLD YOU MY STEVE, STOP KISSING MY STEVE!!!”

A rapidly fuming Tony was standing on the couch pointing a finger at the two of them.

“Tony it’s not nice to point at people, you know better.” However the tiny billionaire was deaf to his Auntie’s words.

Walking over to Tony, Bucky looked up to the kid who’d already grabbed a bit of Steve’s heart.

“I get why you want Steve all to yourself, I don’t blame you kiddo. However, I can’t help loving him too. Think that you could share at least a little of him for a poor smitten fellow like me?”  
The smirk that danced across Bucky’s lips was one that Steve hadn’t seen since before everything happened. In other developments, the guy had also just confessed he ‘loved him’ and was ‘smitten’. All things which were a shock to Roger’s system.

“I suppose we could..work something out.. Kissy friend of Steve’s…” The onesie covered cutie eyed them both before turning around and sitting on the couch. Attention already grabbed by the cartoons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bucky wanted to be the one to go out and get supplies, yet with the metal arm Rogers voted against it.

Tony sat and colored blue prints to a navy ship, as Natasha picked up around the place. Finding, Tony's station was a mess. When she came back up stairs Tony put his finger to his lips in a ‘shh’ motion.

Barnes was fast asleep on the sofa. Natasha had never seen him so at peace. Walking over to grab a throw for him, she took the blanket carefully draping it over his chest. However, the man jumped and yelled out.

Natasha grabbed his arms and held him tightly. 

“You're okay. You're at Tony's house, no one is going to hurt you.” Tony had crawled in between his legs. 

“Tony go sit back there,” Natasha didn't know if the winter soldier had been activated.

Instead, Bucky took a deep breath and smiled down at Tony. 

“I'm sorry, buddy.” Then he looked at the red head. She was shaking, he hadn't usually been comforted awake. 

“I didn't mean to-”

“You didn't. I'm-”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be I have them too.” Bucky suddenly felt the need to touch her. Let her know it was okay. He didn't understand the feeling. Tony stared between the two. 

“Are you gonna kiss Auntie too, now?” 

“WHAT? Tony no, of course not!” The Russian woman raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean unless she was okay with that.. but I mean not if she didn't want me too...” The Romanov smacked Bucky playfully in his non-metal arm and got up. 

“Come on, Tony. You need a nap.”

Bucky just sat there with a red throw blanket on him. A sudden feeling surged through his chest. Did she? No she couldn't. Plus he loves Steve. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Steve returned from the store he brought back; babyfood, pull ups, steak, veggies, beer. As he put away all the food he felt a sense of quiet. He finished the groceries and walked up stairs to find no one in the top rooms. Then he went downstairs and found Natasha's bedroom door open. 

She was on her computer typing away. Her hair in a messy almost ponytail. Stray hairs sticking out. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Steve wondered how many people had tried to have her. Thinking of the hearts she'd left behind between her profession. 

“You no it's not the safest thing to do. Stand on a door way of an assassin.”

“Maybe, I like the risk?” She turned around in her chair. 

“Kinky.”

“I figured since it's about 3 I'll make dinner in a few hours.” Steve changed the subject trying to remember these were teammates not his spouses.

“Right.” She nodded. 

“Where's Tony?” 

Suddenly he felt a hand on him. Turning he saw the man he’d just been talking about. 

“Hey Cap.” Tony bit into an apple that Steve had brought from the store.

“You're-”

“Awake.” Natasha interrupted.

“Yeah, sure was a good nap. Steve when did you get here?”

“You hit your head..?” Steve tried to not feel in the dark.

“I remember” he said and the blonde wondered what he was inferring to.

Tony started to walk away.

“Tony wait!” Bucky heard the noise and got out of ‘Steve's room. 

“I'm going back to work.” Tony said matter of factly. 

Bucky put out an arm to Stark's chest so he could not pass.

“What is soldier’ metal brain doing in my house?”

“Are you kidding me? You asked me a few hours ago if I'd play dress up with you!” Bucky snapped.

“Barnes, don't.” Natasha tried

“No one asked you to come here,” Tony tried.

“You did, on the phone. Don't act like all of this was nothing!” Steve sounded exhausted.  
“Please.” He let it out, voice cracking.

“I, don't know what you want me to say..” Tony didn't meet anyone's eyes.

“Tell them.” Black widow said with a sigh. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of them sat in Natasha's room. Before everyone had begun to fight, the team lived in Tony's house. Each of them given the pick of the many unused rooms of the Malibu home, anyone who was an Avenger that is.

Bucky sat on the woman's desk chair. 

Natasha tried to soothe Tony by sitting next to him.

“As you may remember my parents were killed.” Looking up to meet Steve who was standing against the door.

They met each other’s stare, both feeling the hurt of still unsaid problems.  
Clearing his throat the brunette continued, “Growing up, I loved my parents despite problems within our family. My..father took an approach at fatherhood that you could call less than exuberant. He needed me to continue on the legacy he was building, and I became more of a carrier than a son. Regrettably, my mother while she cared for me very deeply, struggled when it came to confronting her husband.”

The man adamantly trying not to regress with the many emotions running within in him.

“When my parents died it...severed a tie to a certain balance in my life. One day I woke up thinking that I was younger, and..realized it was Natasha.. Which gave me comfort. The rest of the team knows, and I can’t always control when I regress into that headspace. It's a coping skill, and while the genius that lives inside my brain would like to say I don’t need anything like that. Here we are, and it seems that it will not be going away anytime soon. That’s all you’re getting out of me.”

Steve looked at Bucky, who looked back. Then both sets of blue swept to look at the man in front of them. It was a difficult situation to know where to stand, with both of them still not really understanding it. While not speaking, both soldiers decided research was the only way to make more sense of what they were dealing with.

With the other two boys still lost in thought, Natasha got up placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“I think you and Steve have some talking to do.” Without missing a beat Bucky opened the door for her, and followed closing the door behind them softly.

 

There was stiffness to the air as no one spoke to break the tension, finally Steve decided he needed to make the first move.

Walking over he sat next to the man he knew there was so much to be said too. About to form words, Steve turned to utter them only to have brown eyes burning into his.

“You almost killed me.. You chose him OVER your team. You chose him over..me..”

The vulnerability in Tony’s voice was something of a rarity, and Steve felt his heartbreak a little.

“I know, and I still can’t say that there is a right and wrong choice.. Tony he chose to be my friend when everyone said to throw me out. When no one wanted me-”

“I wanted you.. I mean- we wanted you.”

“I certainly hated going, and choosing between the two of you will haunt me as long as I’m still breathing.”  
“I was your friend too.”

“I still want that, I still want you by my side.. I just think that things aren’t necessarily black and white. I fight for what I believe in, but that doesn’t mean I always make decisions that make me happy.”

He watched as the man in front of him was losing more and more of the adult look in his eyes. As well as the stray glances towards the bottom of his face about where his lips were. Which only brought his attention to the ones right in front of him.

“Stark, it's impolite to stare..” Steve could feel heat start pool through his body at the intent look starting to etch lines across the regressing man’s face.

“Don’t care-” Losing the inhibitions of his big self Tony leaned forward to kiss him. Both of them feeling electric to their toes, and the hairs on their arms standing up.

After a hard on inducing lip bite, Stark pulled back panting. Both of their faces flushed.

“Cap’an Merica stay with Tony..” The little one leaned forward, this time hugging Steve with all his might. His Captain America couldn’t leave anymore it would hurt too much.

Little did he know, that he had the ultimate powers to melt a caregiver's hearts with his presence, and he had certainly just won over another one…

_________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback on my story so please feel free to leave comments!! Hope you like this new edition!


End file.
